


The Caelum Siblings: Ravus' Story

by Yunasuki



Series: The Caelum Siblings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Poor Ravus Nox Fleuret, Ravus Nox Fleuret Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunasuki/pseuds/Yunasuki
Summary: Ravus takes life too seriously. And why shouldn't he, it's not like it's been all rainbows and Ixions. He has two siblings to look after and protect, not to mention Insomnia, no- all of Eos!Or All Ravus wants is to be a good brother and hero, heck maybe even a king, but life doesn't always work out the way we think it should.





	The Caelum Siblings: Ravus' Story

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will be more of a setup for what's to come. It's mostly back story and not real time events. I've taken some liberties, like making Aulea and Cor siblings, just a guilty please to get Cor worked into the story more. Please struggle through this poorly written mess and I promise better things are to come!

Insomnia, 728 M.E. 

Prince Regis has only been home from the conflict in Accordo two years when he and his new wife, the Oracle Sylva, have their first child. A son is born. Regis hopes he carries the white magic Oracle traits and not the black magic tied to the Lucis line. Sylva just hopes he's healthy. The soft white fuzz of hair tops his head and adorable mismatching blue and purple irises stare up at the new parents. It's hard to tell this early what traits will prove dominant since he looks little a bit of both. They proudly name him him Ravus Lucis Caelum.

The following year King Mor dies and Regis becomes King of Lucius. Baby Ravus is awake and well behaved throughout the entire ceremony. As the council members and influential people of Insomnia come to meet their new king, Queen Sylva and the infant prince stand tall beside him.

As he grows Ravus is a very serious child, very smart, very inquisitive, but very much under his mother's wing. When he is 4 Sylva tells him he's going to be a big brother. This fills the boy with a blossoming sense of pride. As he watches his mother's belly swell, he feels very protective of the baby growing inside. 

"I can't wait to meet her, mama. " he says one day sitting by his mother’s side.

"Why Ravus, we don't know if the baby is going to be a girl or a boy." 

"She’s a girl." He says matter of factly. And he never wavered from this declaration as the weeks passed.

The time draws near for the happy day to come. The eve before the new royal is born Gentiana pays the Queen a visit. The Oracle knows what this must mean.

"This Oracle is very powerful, she will change the course of Eos. I will guide her in your absence." 

"Oh, so it is a girl" the queen rests her hand on her too full womb. Tears in her eyes "I, wish I could have seen her grow up... I supposed I shall watch from the next realm. Take good care of her, but don't take away her childhood." 

The goddess incarnate gave a solemn nod and vanished without a trace.  
That night as she goes to bed the queen tells her husband that she has had a vision. The baby is a girl as Ravus had claimed. She will be a great oracle and change the world! They decide to name her Lunafreya. 

She leaves out the part of foreseeing her own death. The next day the queen delivers a beautiful healthy baby girl with a strong set of lungs, and for a moment the family and kingdom are overjoyed. But several hours later Sylva's health declines and she passes away. The kingdom mourns but the period of grief is lessened by the excitement of a new princess. Ravus and Regis are feeling the same sense of great joy and overwhelming sadness, but they never talk about these feelings with each other. 

Ravus is left with the nanny most of the time s busies himself to avoid his sorrow. Often it is Ravus who as the young age of 5, sits on the floor and gives his newborn sister a bottle. The staff comments on what a responsible boy he is. He falls madly in love with this swaddled pink baby with the crystal blue eyes. He swears he will always look after her.

When Ravus is 6 he learns a woman who will become his step mother, Aulea Leonis. He knew and liked aunty Aulea, she was the sister of a crowns guard and family friend, Cor. Ravus likes Cor. He is strong, maybe he will help train Ravus to fight so he can protect Luna. 

And so when their wedding came to pass Ravus was happy for his father and happy that his sister would have a mother figure. His own feelings swirled around between happy, sad, jealous, betrayed, relieved and back again and so he tapped them down with his serious face. Little Luna however took to Aulea like a plant desperate for water. 

When Ravus was nearing 8, their family grew yet again. This time a dark haired boy was born with violet eyes "a mark of the linkage holder of the Lucii" he father said gravely. Ravus wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but as baby Noctis grew his eyes turned deep blue so young Ravus often questioned it was all in his mind that he saw the magic colored eyes. His own one eye had stayed purple, why had his brothers changed both to blue? 

Now Ravus had two siblings to protect, so he trained. He studied hard. He was diligent in every facet of life he took on. Uncle Cor did teach him the way of the sword. And Ravus grew strong. He like training with weapons or using his fist. He liked studying magic, but try as he might, he could never wield it like his father and some of the crownsmen. But what Ravus excelled the most in was strategy games. His father the king told him often how proud he was of him when he would best him in chess. 

When he was in his early teens, Luna interrupted his sword training sobbing "Somethings wrong, something bad happened to mom and Noct!" 

Now normally a 14 year old would blow off their kid sister as overreacting, but Ravus knew Lunafreya was special. She had a gift of intuition and the blessing of being an Oracle He placed the sword on the rack and held her tight until her hiccup breathing steadied,still mutter over and over ‘daemons’ .

"Father!”

Ravus barged into a meeting holding Luna’s small hand, earning a stern looks turning quickly to concerned looked. 

"What's the matter?" 

"It's mom and Noctis, they're in trouble I can feel it! " 

"But angel, they went on their trip with an entire fleet of bodyguards and crownsmen. I'm sure-" 

Lunafreya screamed, grabbed her throat and gurgle out in an unearthly voice "not Noctis... please don't hurt my Noctis..." 

She then collapsed unconscious to the floor. Ravus rushed to gather her up looking at his father for guidance. The king looked stricken and bolted from the meeting room. Ravus tended to Luna never leaving her side. He later heard what happened.

After rushing to their last known location the King found his beautiful wife dead and his youngest son dying. A daemon had attacked, wiping out the entire entourage that accompanied them. Regis flew into a grief driven rage and took on the daemon, pulling the power from every armiger he had access to. He wasn't sure if he deliver a killing blow but after sending the creature over the edge of a cliff he rushed back to where the medics were working on little Noct. 

The disheveled King looked on helplessly while the rescue crew loaded up the only survivor of the attack. Then he went back to his wife's bloody body. All the adrenaline had left him and now there was only sorrow. He pushed the medics away and cradled her limp body and screamed to the Astrals. The drizzle rain turned to a downpour, like the very heavens themselves opened up and cried with the king. 

Ravus looked out the window of Noctis’ infirmary room. It had been raining when his mother had died too. He let out a sigh and went over to hold his little brother's hand, it was so tiny, cold and pale. The doctors and told him they also didn't think that Noctis would survive the night. They told him to pray to the Astrals for a miracle. He was so tired… he couldn’t remember the last time he slept and it was making him feel apathetic. 

No maybe helpless was a better word for how he felt at the moment. He hadn't seen his father since he arrived back at the Citadel and Luna was still out cold from trying her white healing magic for the first time in her little brother. At least Luna had tried to do something! At least she could use magic, while Ravus just stood there staring down at the small body of his little brother he swore to protect. What a terrible job he was doing.

"Come on Noctis. You are stronger than this, prove them wrong! " he could have swore he felt little Noct squeezed his fingers.


End file.
